Freaky Monday
by bamagirlluvsbunnies
Summary: When Bunny makes a body-switching invention, the Bunnies, April, and Terra switch bodies. Review please. :D Thanks Raph is Mine for reviewing my other stories.


At Terra's mansion, Terra was doing what Terra does worst- coming up with a new plan.

"Ugh! I have nothing! NOTHING! And I've gotten straight A+'s my entire life!" Terra muttered to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Tawny asked.

"Why do you ask, nosy?" Terra asked.

"Well, if you don't want me and my nosiness, I'll leave with this good idea with me!"

"Good idea you said?"

"What was that?"

"I said,'TELL ME THE IDEA OR YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS BECOME YOUR BREAKFAST'!"

"Oh, yeah. That's what you said. Stupid ears!" Tawny said nervously. "Anyways, you need to get the Bunnies by making sure they have no plan to get you back."

"How do I do that?"  
"Start at the root of the problem."

"ENOUGH WITH THE FORTUNE COOKIES! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Here's a fortune cookie: a team with no leader is no team. That means get Leo, the other 3 will have no idea what to do, they try to rescue him, and you kidnap them."

"I'm a genious!" Terra shouted.

"_You_? I came up with it!" Tawny said.

"How do you like your pancreas?" Terra threatened.

"You know what, I'm gonna leave you alone so you can get back to your 'genious'."

"That's what I thought."

MEANWHILE AT THE BURROW...

"Check it out!" Bunny said holding an old toy cell phone.

"What?" the other 3 said.

"I made a knew invention."

"What does it do?" Leo asked.

"It switches bodies," Bunny said.

"How?" Mikie asked.

"Mikie, hold on to it," Bunny said. Mikie held on with one paw and Bunny held on too. Then, _ZAP!_.

"See?" Bunny said through Mikie's body.

"Can we switch back now?" Mikie said through Bunny's body.

They both held on to the toy phone and switched back.

Later that day, Leo started to feel bad.

"I think I should go to my room," He said.

"What if Terra attacks us?" Bunny said.

"Put Mikie in front of her."

"Ok." The other three said.

"Hey..." Mikie said.

Leo was in his room when he heard a noise from above the burrow. All of a sudden, he saw the edge of a pickaxe come through the ground. It formed a crack big enough for him to squeeze through.

"IT'S TERRA!" Terra said sticking her head through the crack. She threw a stinkbomb into the room.

"Oh my God!"-*gag*- "What did this bomb eat?" Leo gagged.

He passed out from the stench and Terra pulled him through the hole.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikie called.

"Dude, you've been calling for about an hour," Raph said.

"Just open the door!" Bunny said.

"I can't," Mikie pointed out. "Look." Mikie pulled on the door.

"See?" He said.

"Idiot," Raph said as he pushed the door open.

The 3 walked in. The smell was still in the air but not as bad.

"Mikie!" Bunny and Raph complained.

"It wasn't me! You would've heard it if I did it!" Mikie said.

"Well Leo must've had some major tummy bubbles from whatever he had," Raph guessed.

"I don't think so..." Bunny said as he picked up a note on the floor.

_**Dear Losers (and Mikie 3), **_

_**I have kidnapped Leobunno. **__**Now you will be without a leader and will have no possible chance of defeating me!**__** If you want him back, come to my mansion- OR ELSE. If you don't, I will destroy him and everything/everyone (i.e. April. -*cough, cough*- Bunnatello.) you love. Anyway, there is a catch: when you come to my mansion, you will have to join the dark side. COME TO THE DARK SIDE! We have free Wifi. You have 2 hours.**_

_**Hate,**_

_**Terra**_

The Bunnies put the note down and exited the burrow.

"Wait! We need a plan," Bunny said.

"I have one!" Mikie said.

"It better be good."  
"Okay, we move to New York. Then, to prevent a guilt trip, we bang our heads on big rocks until the memory's gone! Then we eat carrot cake and move on."

"NO!... Although if we don't come up with another plan we will go through with that one."

"So... what's a good plan?" Raph said.

"... Got one!" Bunny said. "I'll call April.

"Of course you will," Mikie said.

The 3 Bunnies and April went into Terra's mansion.

MEANWHILE...

"Terra, I gotta go," Leo said from inside the cage.

"Use the bucket. That's what my past experiments did.

"Wait... I thought that was for drinking..."

"Okay, does everyone remember the plan?" Bunny asked.

"Yes!" Raph said.

"Yeah," April said.

"Not at all!" Mikie said.

April started to walk down the hall and stopped at the broom closet.

"TERRA! MY PHONE IS MISSING AND I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! I WON'T BOTHER GIVING THE DESCRIPTION! IT'S JUST MISSING! NO REASON TO QUESTION ITS EXISTENCE!" April lied.

"I don't have your phone, but while I have you here..."-Terra grabs a modified gun-"K.O. Gun!" Terra said as she fired at April.

April dodged the blast and kicked Terra in the stomach. She took off her belt and blasted Terra with the K.O. gun. She stuffed her in the broom closet and tied the double doors of the closet together with her belt.

"C'mon, Raph! You're the tough one!" Mikie whined.

"I have no thumbs, Mikie," Raph said.

"Idiots," April said as she walked in and opened the cage.

"That's right! April has thumbs." Bunny said.

"Hey guys, have you tried this water? It's so good!" Mikie said drinking out of the bucket in Leo's cage.

"That's not for drinking," Leo said.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Bunny screamed as he ran out of the room and into the hall.

Meanwhile, Terra was trying to kick the doors open. She found a flashlight and leaned against the doors. She saw that the doors were tied together. _Wait a minute, where's Tawny?_ Suddenly, she heard the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" at full volume from the room behind her, which was Tawny's. _Now I know where she is._ Terra thought. _Man, I need to clip my nails._ She grapped a pair of fingernail clippers. _Wait a minute..._ She leaned against the doors and started to cut the belt with the clippers.

Bunny was still running and turned down the hall with the broom closet. Terra had just finished cutting the belt. Neither of them noticed each other until, _BAM!_, they ran into each other. Bunny had brought his body switching invention with him, so also, _ZAP!_, they switched bodies on contact.


End file.
